Code Geass: Demon or Angel
by ZLelouch0
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia, manipulative prince. Lelouch Lamperouge, justice-seeking student. When Lelouch's split personalities gain bodies of their own, a violent free-for-all is born. Who can Lelouch trust, if he can't even trust himself?
1. An Angel is Summoned and a Demon is Born

**Author's Note: Hi!**

**Zlelouch0 here after working on 'Prince of Masks', my first fanfic. If you haven't read that, I ask that you do. It's the main fanfic that I'll be working on. However, I've had a number of fanfic ideas that are just waiting to be written out. In particular, I may do this on the side of 'Prince of Masks'. But completing 'Prince of Masks' is my #1 priority, so please check that out. I will NEVER abandon a story I publish (unless nobody gives promising reviews).**

**This is actually among a number of fanfics I've started but passed over in favor of focusing on 'Prince of Masks'. However, this was a close candidate for my first published fanfic. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I'd already done a lot of work for Prince of Masks, I might have made this my main focus. It definitely will be once I finish Prince of Masks.**

**This story will be different from Prince of Masks in a number of ways. If I was given only one word, I'd say that this fanfic is definitely 'abstract'. I find it hard to find the proper words, but I guess you can say this has more to do with Geass, Ragnorak, etc. I'm adding my own powers and theories here, so it's pretty non-canon. In that way, I guess it's sort of AU.**

**If you dislike non-canon things or unique, new additions, please refrain from complaining about it. I'm not forcing anyone to read it if they don't want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, this fanfic is created on a unique premise:<strong>

**I consider 'Lelouch' to be composed of three personalities:**

**Lelouch vi Britannia- the vengeful, manipulative, and ruthless prince. This personality is mainly created by the memories of Lelouch as a prince. It's primarily fueled by his hatred of Britannia.**

**Lelouch Lamperouge- the caring, calm, and justice-seeking student. This personality is mainly created by the memories of Lelouch as a commoner. It's primarily fueled by his wish to create a better world for Nunnally.**

**Zero- the voice of the weak. Vengeful yet just. Caring yet manipulative. This personality lies almost exactly between the other two.**

**Maybe Lelouch vi Britannia was willing to make a contract with the Devil, but Lelouch Lamperouge wouldn't have been able to face Nunnally after doing such…**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is essentially a prologue. I realized it may be a bit confusing, but please bear with me. I did my best to make it understandable.<strong>

" " for dialogue

_Italics _for thought (or stress when just a word or two)

Demon or Angel 1: An Angel is Summoned and A Demon is Born

**Shinjuku Ghetto  
><strong>**2017 a.t.b.**

Lelouch was having trouble taking everything in. Too much had happened.

Less than an hour ago, he'd been on his way to school from one of his gambling matches. Which he'd won, of course.

Then, he had somehow gotten stuck in a terrorist truck, which then drove him into the abandoned subway lines of the Shinjuku ghetto.

From that point on, things started to blur. He'd met Suzaku, though he still didn't know why the Japanese teenager had joined the Britannian Army. _Not like I'll ever be able to find out,_ Lelouch reminded himself grimly. His best friend from seven years ago now lay in his own blood inside an abandoned subway line.

Somewhere between his reunion and separation with his old friend, a capsule inside the truck had opened, revealing a green-haired woman. He wondered why she had been there, or why she'd later taken a bullet for him. The latter he'd never learn, as the mysterious woman was on the floor, a small hole in her head. And it looked extremely unlikely that he'd get the time to learn the answer to the former question.

That was because the Britannian officer that had killed the woman now pointed his handgun at the Britannian teenager. Lelouch knelt by the dead woman. _Is that it? Am I going to die like this? __Without destroying Britannia__?__ Without creating a better world for Nunnally?_

Suddenly the green-haired woman shot out a hand and touched Lelouch's. Lelouch had no time to be shocked, as images soon filled his mind. First he saw images of his deceased mother and tyrannical father. He closed his hands into fists. _Father…_

He could only feel hatred at the man who had thrown away him and Nunnally. _Nunnally... _Suddenly Lelouch saw images of his dear younger sister. _Nunnally…_ Then his thoughts and the images started to splice together. One moment he could only feel deep hatred towards his father and his corrupt empire. The next he only knew love towards his sister and her gentle wish for a better world.

Hate. _Father._

Love. _Nunnally._

Vengeance.

Justice.

To Kill.

To Protect.

Hate-

-Love.

Love.

The two radically different emotions seemed to be ripping him apart. One moment, he saw a vision of his dead mother. The next, he was watching his sister's smile. One part of him seemed to be thirsty for blood, for revenge. The other felt ashamed for having such thoughts, knowing Nunnally wouldn't approve.

_Power,_ whispered an unseen woman's voice in his ear. _If you make a contract with me, then, in return for granting one wish of mine, I'll give you unimaginable power._

In front of him shone an image of his father. Somehow, Lelouch knew that the power the woman talked about would allow him to gain revenge. He could _obliterate _Britanniana, just as he'd promised seven years ago.

But then he heard a completely different voice, accompanied by a completely different image.

"Brother?"

In front of him was Nunnally, pale-purple eyes open and filled with tears. "What have you done? Why are your hands stained with blood?"

_That's right._ Lelouch reminded himself. _If I get this power, how will I be able to hold Nunnally with my blood-stained hands?_

_I will gain power, but not through more destruction._ _I will protect the weak, not manipulate them for my revenge._

He hears himself declare in a clear voice, "I reject the terms of your contract."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Lelouch opened his eyes. He was lying on his back. The sky was a brilliant blue. Above him, in the air was a strange object. It looks like a planet, but it was too close for that to be true. It was emitting a faint, mysterious blue light.<p>

_Am I dead?_

"You're awake?"

Lelouch got up so that he was sitting upright. He couldn't lose the feeling that something's missing, as if a hole had been made in his chest. However, he patted his body and saw that he was uninjured.

It was as if the voice knew what he was thinking. "You're not dead."

Lelouch turned. Behind him was a tall elderly man. Getting up, Lelouch looked at the elder's clothing. All he could see is a white cape outlined with gold.

To his surprise, the man bowed at him, opening the cape slightly. Inside the cape, the man was wearing a white outfit decorated with blue stripes and golden outlines. He was wearing white gloves with blue gems gleaming on the knuckles. "I am Heimdall." To Lelouch's surprise, white wings spread from behind the man.

_What's with the costume? _"And I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." responded Lelouch.

The elder made a slightly sorrowful smile. "But I thought you were Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch opened his mouth to ask how the elder knew his birth name, but instead he repeated stubbornly, "No, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." And it was true. Lelouch, for some reason, couldn't imagine himself being called Lelouch vi Britannia.

Heimdall smiled, as if he knew how Lelouch was feeling. His voice was calm and understanding "Very well, Lelouch _Lamperouge_. Although you aren't dead, let me welcome you to this place. We call it the World of L. The L can stand for whatever you wish. Love, Life, Light… or Lamperouge." This last word was tinted with a small smile.

Lelouch frowned. "What do you mean by that?" He looked around. They were in the middle of a small field. All around he could see giant white, blue and gold buildings. "Where is this place?" Then he gestured above. "What is _that_?"

"I already told you." Heimdall smiled. "This is the World of L. Though I suppose you'd call it The Land of Angels, or Heaven. And '_that'_, as you charmingly described it, is called the Collective Unconsciousness, also known as God."

For some reason, Lelouch had no trouble believing the ridiculous things the man was saying. It simply _felt_ true.

"So, if this is Heaven, I assume you're an angel?"

The man nodded. "I'm the leader of this land." Pride tinged the man's otherwise humble voice.

_Leader?_

Heimdall smiled at the teenager's apparent confusion. "All will be explained in due time." The elder gestured towards a nearby building. "Come inside, I will explain more then."

* * *

><p>Hate. <em>Father.<em>

Love. _Nunnally._

Vengeance.

Justice.

To Kill.

To Protect.

Hate-

-Love.

Hate.

The two extremely different emotions seemed to be ripping him apart. One moment, he was seeing his dead mother. The next, he was seeing his sister's smile. One part of him seemed to be thirsty for blood, for revenge. The other felt ashamed for having such thoughts, knowing Nunnally wouldn't approve.

_Power,_ whispers an unseen woman's voice in his ear. _If you make a contract with me, then, in return for granting one wish of mine, I'll give you unimaginable power._

In front of him shone an image of his father. Somehow, Lelouch knew that the power the woman talked about would allow him to gain revenge. He licked his lips in delight. He'd make his father pay dearly for throwing him and Nunnally away. And the same would go for his precious Empire.

He heard himself declare in a clear voice, "I accept the terms of your contract."

Suddenly, images filled Lelouch vi Britannia's mind. Power, and the knowledge of how to use it.

Dimly, he heard the woman's voice. She sounded delighted and amused. "Oh my, this is interesting. I meant to only give you a geass, but it looks like you can handle much more than that."

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that my personalities diverged?" Lelouch Lamperouge asked, although there wasn't much disbelief in his voice. He'd long felt that something was missing about his own feelings.<p>

He was missing was the demonic hatred his father had instilled in him.

"Exactly. For example," Heimdall gestured at a chess table. "Pick your side."

Lelouch immediately walked over and sat behind the white pieces, surprising himself as he did so. "Strange…" his brow furrowed, "I've always played black before…"

"Yet, for some reason, it felt more natural for you to play as white?" finished Heimdall, sitting on the other side of the table. He picked up the black king. "Before, you picked black every time. That was one of the signs of your other personality's influence. When you two were in one body, you considered yourself a rebel. The darker side, the side that would do whatever it would take to destroy the enemy."

"However, _your_ personality naturally leans toward the other side. The white pieces symbolize purity and honor. You think of the greater good, rather than simply revenge. This is the result of your growing up among the common people. Your more violent side is born from your time with royalty, probably up to the point where you were sent to Japan."

Lelouch nodded. Even though it sounds slightly ridiculous, he unconsciously knew that it was the truth. "So you're saying that that green-haired woman was the catalyst to separating the two?"

Heimdall nodded, face serious. "Essentially, she tried to make you a deal with the Devil, which _your_ personality rejected."

"However," noted Lelouch, "It's quite possible that the other personality accepted."

Another nod. "In that case, that personality is perfectly suited to such a deal. The hole your absence created in his body will be filled with the power of Demons. He could very well become a Demon himself."

"And by Demons," clarifies Lelouch, "You mean those that wish to destroy the Collective Unconsciousness, to kill God?" Everything was beginning to piece together.

"Exactly," confirmed Heimdall, "We Angels were created to prevent that from happening, but…"

"You said dominance in the Human World is the key to the Collective Unconsciousness. However, Angels and Demons can't go to that world by themselves. They need contractors..."

"Exactly," confirmed Heimdall for a second time, "The only issue is that the ways that contractors summon us is different. Demons grant humans part of their power, and, if the human's mind is too weak, the Demon can slowly gain control, influencing their thoughts. Angels, on the other hand, are summoned differently. However, the number of people capable of handling an Angel Contract is exponentially smaller than those that can accept a Demon Contract. In fact, it's been so long since we've last been summoned, that the Demons most likely think we've lost all contact with the Human World."

A wry smile crossed Lelouch's lips, "And I happen to be in both categories. Demon and Angel at the same time."

"Your _combined_ personalities do." reminded Heimdall. Then the elder rose, reaching into his cape. "Anyways, let's make this official, shall we?"

The elder raised his right hand in front of him, palm facing up. The palm had a blue sigil in the shape of a stick-like bird with wings extended. Lelouch placed his right hand on the sigil. Immediately, Heimdall's voice rang in his head, _Lelouch, do you accept this Contract? In return for aiding us in our protection of the Collective Unconsciousness, we will give you unimaginable power._

Lelouch took a deep breath and said clearly, "I accept the terms of your contract."

Suddenly, images filled Lelouch Lamperouge's mind. Power, and the knowledge of how to use it.

Dimly, he heard Heimdall's voice, both delighted and amused. "Don't forget to visit."

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia shook his head. Somehow, he was upright. In front of him was… himself, kneeling by the green-haired woman<p>

_No, that's Lelouch Lamperouge._ Prince Lelouch reminded himself, _He was a fool not to accept this power._ Suddenly, Prince Lelouch felt tempted to kill the teenager. _It would be so easy right now… But he might come in handy._

Instead, Lelouch vi Britannia looked down on his own body. He was wearing a flamboyant red outfit. Almost overpowered by the red, gold outlines spread thinly across the outfit. Only a hint of variance is seen in the outfit's black collar, which had a single white button.

"W-What the hell are you?"

Prince Lelouch looked at the Britannian officer in front of him. Behind his red mask, he smiled in amusement. He could practically feel the officer, as well as his subordinates, shaking in their boots at the unexpected sight.

The prince kicked the mirror image of himself out of the way. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia. And I command you, all of you," The prince smiled demonically.

"Die."

Prince Lelouch smiled as he walked over to the Britannian soldiers. By the time he reached the officer, they were all dead on the floor. He dropped the red helmet he was holding and knelt down. Then he dipped his hands in his victim's blood.

* * *

><p>Prince Lelouch watched as his mirror image stirs himself. The prince made sure to grip his chest, where he'd splattered blood. "Are you okay?" he groaned out to the high school student.<p>

The student jumped up, just in time to bend over from the bruise on his side. "What happened? Am I alive? Why does my side hurt?" the teenager asked aloud, seemingly more at himself then at anyone who might be listening.

Regardless, Lelouch vi Britannia answered, "You're not dead. You're side hurts because I pushed you out of the way of the bullet."

The student's eyes widen as he noticed the red figure, whose face was the same as his own. "You saved me? W-Why do you look like me?"

"Yes, I saved you." Prince Lelouch carefully moaned in fake pain, blood glistening on his already blood-red outfit. "As for why I look like you, that can be explained later."

"Oh my god." The student said, turning from the identical face to the fake bullet wound, to the dead soldiers. "Oh my god. What the heck happened? Did you kill those guys?"

Prince Lelouch resisted the urge to smile. Apparently his other personality was so innocent he couldn't help but believe the story given to him. "Yes, I killed them. I killed them because they were about to kill you."

The student looks grateful. "T-Thanks. How can I repay you?"

The demon in human form opened his arms magnanimously, "You don't need to repay me. Simply work _alongside_ me. That's all I'd like to ask."

"Of course." The student bowed his head. "What would you like me to do?"

Prince Lelouch raised his red mask to his face. "For now, nothing. I'll handle everything, and then I'll meet you at the South Gate of Ashford Academy." The student nodded and ran out of the abandoned subway line.

Prince Lelouch smiled as his mask enveloped his head. _When you run out of usefulness, Mr. Lamperouge, I'll simply stab you in the back. I'll show you how foolish it was to refuse such amazing power. For I am Lelouch vi Britannia, bearer of geass._

If only Lelouch vi Britannia had seen the smirk on Lelouch Lamperouge's face.

* * *

><p>Outside, Lelouch Lamperouge went to hide in an abandoned building. The old white paint had long started peeling off the walls. He sat with his back against one.<p>

Then he looked at his right hand. His mind was still swirling. After returning to this world, he'd felt as information was simply being dumped into him. On a silent command, his right hand starts to glow a faint blue, the same sigil from Heimdall's hand glowing on his own palm. Then the light intensified slightly.

Lelouch Lamperouge was enveloped in a soft, blue light. When it died down, he was wearing an outfit similar to Prince Lelouch's. The only difference was that this one was a pure blue, rather than blood-red. His collar was a bold white with a small black button.

_You probably think you've tricked me, Mr. vi Britannia. I'll show you, 'Your Highness'. I'll show you how foolish you were to succumb to the Devil's deal. For I am Lelouch Lamperouge, bearer of aegis._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, here's my 1<strong>**st**** chap/prologue. It may be a bit confusing, but I honestly think I've done the best I could.**

**And if you're wondering: Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia is wearing a red (like the color of his geass) version of Zero's outfit (minus the cape), and Lelouch Lamperouge has a blue one (likewise minus the dramatic cape).**

**Aegis is a large collar or cape worn long ago to show protection by a high religious authority. It's often interpreted as a holy shield, and to do something 'under someone's aegis' is to do something under the protection of a powerful/knowledgeable/benevolent source. (Thanks, Wikipedia :)) I chose to use it to represent what I guess what you could call 'the Power of the People' rather than 'the Power of the Kings' that is geass. It's also interesting that they use similar letters and are both 5-letters long, but that's just an added bonus.**

**As I said, if you dislike the idea of giving Lelouch Lamperouge a foreign power, please don't complain about it. This story will vary quite a lot from the canon, and I probably won't be following the anime's limited explanation of geass, codes, the World of C, etc. After all, now it's Britannia vs. Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Lelouch Lamperouge :).**

**Again, if you haven't, I recommend reading my main fanfic, 'Prince of Masks'.**

**I'm still not 100% sure I wanna continue this, so review if you want me to. I won't really be able to tell otherwise.**


	2. Minus

**Author's Note: So, this is the second chap (or first if you count the earlier one as a prologue). This is where the story really starts.**

**Keep in mind that Lelouch vi Britannia (the prince) is now a very different person from Lelouch Lamperouge (the student). Also, their powers are very different. I never said Prince Lelouch got **_**just**_** Absolute Obedience ^.^**

**This chapter, like the one before, might have a few rough spots. I apologize ahead of time, but I'm currently too occupied to do a thorough job editing. More about that at the end. For now…**

**Enjoy!**

" " for dialogue

_Italics _for thought (or stress when just a word _or two_)

Demon or Angel 2: Minus

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

"You, in the red costume, what happened here?"

Lelouch vi Britannia smirked. He'd 'heard' the Britannian Knight coming long before her Sutherland had crashed into the warehouse.

_Name: Villeta Nu. Purist Knight. Loyal to Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. _Lelouch's brows had risen slightly at this piece of information. _That guy's still alive?_

Then he got back on task. _Knightmare Activation Code: XG21-G2D4_

_Preferred Form of Combat: Mid-Range Direct Confrontation_

_Ambition: High_

_Goal: Enter Britannian Nobility. In that case…_

The prince raised his hands, removing his mask. He faked a scared voice. "My name is Alan Spacer, son of Duke James Spacer. As a prank, my friends made me walk into the ghetto dressed like this, but they all deserted me when they saw _this_." Lelouch gestured at the dead Royal Guards.

Then he flicked out a card. "Here's my ID. After you confirm it, I'd like you to escort me out of the ghetto." He emphasized his next sentence. "I'm sure my father would reward you _generously_."

Inwardly he smiled as he 'heard' the female pilot think.

_This brat's nobility? In that case, this might bring me another step closer to being a Baroness… But what if he's lying to save himself?_

In this case, her greed overtook her caution as she dismounted her Sutherland. Gun in hand, she said, "I'll look at the card, so stay as you are."

As soon as she was on the ground, Lelouch's tone changed drastically, left hand reaching out imperiously. "I think I have a better idea…"

"Follow my commands."

"…Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Kallen bit her lip. Her energy filler had only 15 minutes worth, at most, and she was being chased by two Purist Sutherlands. It didn't take rocket science to realize her one-armed Glasgow wouldn't last much longer.<p>

In fact, she had been pretty sure she was going to either be captured or killed before her radio crackled to life.

"The North Entrance."

The redhead stared at the radio before shouting, "Who the hell is this? How did you get this frequency?"

"That doesn't matter right now. If you want to win, do as I say. Get on the train tracks to the North Entrance."

_To win? Is this guy serious?_ Kallen sighed. Although, it wasn't as if she had any better ideas. She drove her Glasgow to the train tracks by the North Entrance. "Okay, I'm on. What now?"

The voice sounded annoyingly pleased with himself. "Just wait, I'll handle the rest."

Kallen opened her mouth to protest, but she was interrupted by an explosion from behind. She turned to look back.

Apparently, the farther of her two pursuers had burst into flames. The surviving Sutherland turned to its side, looking up a building. Kallen followed its gaze and saw a third Purist Sutherland. She heard her pursuer demand, "You! What unit are you fro-?"

He was interrupted by a burst of fire. Kallen frowned. _Is that the same person from the radio? Why does he have a Purist Sutherland?_

Nonetheless, Kallen took this opportunity to charge at her pinned pursuer. Uttering a cry, she had almost reached it before it ejected.

Kallen turned to look at her unexpected ally... who was nowhere to be found.

However, after a few moments, the voice was back on the radio. "Woman in the Glasgow, stay there. I'll be back to greet you in a bit."

"What do you mean? Stay here in the open?" There was no answer to Kallen's questions.

"Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

Kallen turned her Glasgow. Running up to her was a wide-set man followed by a number of submachine-gun-carrying comrades.

"Ohgi! He contacted you guys too?"

Their terrorist cell's leader, Kaname Ohgi, nodded. "Sure did. He told us to come over here. Yoshida's group'll be here soon." Then he looked around. "But we're all in the open…"

After a moment of looking around the elevated tracks, Kallen agreed. "It may be a trap. I think we need to move." _After all, who but a Britannian could get their hands on a Purist Sutherland?_

* * *

><p>Jeremiah Gottwald was thoroughly confused. Just a few minutes ago, he'd been chasing an Eleven who'd managed to get her filthy hands on a red Glasgow. Then, before he knew it, his companion had exploded. Killed by friendly fire.<p>

Jeremiah hadn't, and still didn't, know who was in that suspicious Sutherland. All he knew was that it was an enemy, shooting him down until that _Glasgow_ was within range. It hurt Jeremiah's pride, but he'd ended up ejecting.

Cautiously, Jeremiah got out of his ejected cockpit. He'd barely touched the ground before he noticed he wasn't alone.

The Britannian Knight whipped out his gun to point at a warehouse wall. "Who's there? Come out!"

To his surprise, it was none other than his subordinate, Villetta Nu. Who should have been out fighting in a Sutherland…

Whatever the case, Jeremiah pocketed his gun in relief. "What are you doing here, Villetta?"

The dark-skinned Knight stepped closer. "Just following orders."

Jeremiah frowned, his suspicion heightening. "Who's orders?"

Villetta just smiled slightly and sprinted forward. Before the orange-eyed Knight knew what was happening, Villetta had twisted his arms behind his back.

"V-Villetta? What's the meaning of this?"

His once-subordinate was silent. Instead, with distinct footsteps, a red-clothed man appeared.

Lelouch vi Britannia smiled. Ever since separating with that softer version of himself, his memories of the Aries Palace had become clearer. Jeremiah, now leader of the Purist Faction, had been a zealous follower of his mother, so he could very well have made a willing servant. However, he couldn't take any risks…

The outcast prince took off his red mask. "Lelouch vi Britannia, son of Empress Marianne, commands you… become my loyal servant!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch Lamperouge, with a slight headache, smiled. It had taken some time, but he'd finally managed to sort out and understand what exactly his powers were. They had some beginning limitations, but they would prove extremely useful in the long run.<p>

Then, nearby, Lelouch heard the slow whirring of a land spinner. After a while, he could also make out footsteps, probably half a dozen. Suddenly, the land spinner slowed to a stop.

"Shit!" It was a woman's voice. Lelouch couldn't quite remember, but he thought it may have been the red-headed woman from the truck. "The energy filler's out!"

"Sorry, Kallen. Looks like we'll need to leave it."

This time it was a man's voice. However, Lelouch Lamperouge barely noticed. _Kallen._ Lelouch searched in his memory for where he'd heard it before. Since his separation with the disgustingly-ruthless part of himself, his memories as a prince had grown weaker, while his memories as a Britannian student had strengthened. _Could it be… Kallen Stadtfeld?_

He peeked through a broken window. The frame and hair-color of one of the terrorists was the same, but that was where the resemblance ended. If there really was a terrorist in his school, he'd need to find out soon. As an ally, she would be extremely useful. As an enemy, she would be a great threat to Nunnally's well-being.

Lelouch got up. Time that the new 'Angel Contractor' made himself known.

* * *

><p>Kallen gripped her gun in frustration. She'd obsessed over the Glasgow, piloting and cleaning it every day whenever she could. It just felt <em>wrong<em> to abandon it.

"C'mon, Kallen. Let's go." Ohgi's voice was sympathetic but urgent. They couldn't stay here on the open roads long.

"And where would all of you be going?" boomed a mysterious voice.

_That sounds just like… _Kallen froze momentarily before turning around, gun pointed at the speaker.

The speaker was calmly standing in an open doorway. Wearing a flamboyant blue outfit, he looked like a Halloween costume. All he needed was a cape.

Ohgi and his friends pointed their guns at the figure. "Are you the guy from the radio?"

The figure raised his right hand to his mask. A dark-blue, oval screen covered the area around his face, surrounded by a brighter blue solid frame. "From the radio…?" Realization seemed to dawn on the figure. "My god, has he already contacted you all?" Although his face was covered, the terrorists could _feel_ the man stare at them. "Whatever you do, don't follow his instructions."

"We weren't planning to." Ohgi mentally noted, _So, now there are two weirdoes?_

"Good." The figure was emotionless, "If you wish to live, I suggest you all follow me."

That sounded awfully familiar… "And why should we trust you?" asked Kallen looked down the barrel of her gun at the blue figure.

"Because, _Kallen Stadtfeld_, I doubt you have many other options." Kallen could practically feel the figure smirking under his mask.

"H-How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"If you want to live to find out, I suggest we act now and talk later."

"Yeah right," retorted another terrorist by the name of Tamaki, "Why should we trust you?" He leveled his gun at the man's chest. "I think the fact that you know Kallen is a good enough reason to kill you."

"Is it?" The figure walked confidently towards the terrorist. "Pity, I thought you were all different from the Britannians."

Tamaki adjusted his gun for emphasis. "What's that supposed to mean?" If there was anything the terrorist hated, it was Britannia. The last thing he wanted was to be compared to those arrogant bastards…

"Britannians have no qualms with killing people who they don't see as useful. Why do you think so many civilians are being killed here? I thought that by helping the civilians you all may be different." The figure stopped walking, the barrel of Tamaki's gun touching his breast. "If you wish, you may prove me wrong."

For a moment, all is silent. Then a blue-haired terrorist steps in. "Fine. What do you suggest?" When the other terrorists looked at her, Inoue explained, "If we don't like the sound of it, we'll simply not do it."

"Good choice." The figure stepped back and spread his arms wide. "For our first mission, let's keep things simple. Find hiding points in the surrounding buildings. Oh, and enjoy the show."

"What do you mean by 'show'?" asked Tamaki.

The blue-masked man ignored the terrorist, moving towards their red Glasgow. "What are you doing?" asked Kallen, stepping protectively between the figure and her Glasgow.

"You were about to abandon that, right?"

Kallen nodded slowly.

"Then what I'm about to do shouldn't concern you."

The man got up into the Glasgow's cockpit. Tamaki muttered, "Shows what he knows, using a Glasgow with an empty Filler."

The man got out momentarily, seeming slightly amused. "When I said hide, I meant now. Unless you _want_ to die."

Even though some of the terrorists still keep their guns on the man, they all backed away to comply. At least _this_ mystery man was letting them get some cover. Soon, everyone was hiding behind an open door or window. All of them kept their eyes on the masked man, who went back inside the Glasgow, the cockpit closing automatically.

_Wait, automatically?_

_That's right,_ remembered Kallen, _all Knightmares have emergency energy cells, but all they can do is eject or open the cockpit…_

At least, that's what most thought it was limited to. The emergency cells were based off the Ganymede's original main power cells. Fortunately, Lelouch Lamperouge, son of the Ganymede's test pilot, had had the job of piloting and maintaining a Ganymede during his long stay with the Ashfords. Therefore, he knew that the emergency cells had a lot more potential than most people believed, even more than a majority of military engineers knew.

For one thing, an emergency cell could manually turn on an open distress signal, which Lelouch did from inside his cockpit. Then he made sure everything else was set. It was essential that everything went perfectly on the first try.

After a few moments, he heard the whirring of landspinners. He couldn't see because of the powered-down monitors, but, in his mind's eye, he could hear and see two Sutherlands. One sounded closer than the other, probably the leader.

"Looks like this is the machine that's sending the signal. What a piece of crap."

From behind a window, Kallen gripped her gun tightly. She'd worked day and night keeping that 'piece of crap' running. Then, the other Sutherland pilot said something that froze her blood.

"Think it's a trap?"

_Crap_, thought Kallen.

The Britannian Knight continued, "I mean, this piece of junk is barely operating. It probably ran out of power, in which case the IFF signal was meant to bring us here. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an ambush nearby."

There was a slight pause. This time the leader spoke for a second time. "Interesting thought. Change your display to thermal."

There was another pause as the pilot complied. Then he spoke up, amused, "They're all around us. These stupid Elevens probably don't get that walls can't hide their heat signatures." There was a whirring as he turned, pointing his gun at Kallen. For a second, the red-head's heart stopped.

Then the impossible happened.

The Glasgow suddenly moved, lights still off. Its landspinners spun forward, and the Glasgow launched itself at the two surprised Sutherlands. The Glasgow, as if possessed, threw its remaining fist at the leader, while firing its slash harken at the other one. Both attacks hit dead-on, forcing the leader to eject and the other to explode. The explosion from behind also destroyed the leader's cockpit, killing him instantly. The Glasgow was flung backward, its already weak frame breaking apart. Soon, all that was left was the cockpit.

After a few moments, the cockpit opened. Calmly, the blue figure walked out, quite satisfied with himself. It was just like with the Ganymede.

Often enough, while using the Ganymede to move heavy objects, the ancient knightmare would lose power to quickly. Lelouch had found a way to coax a little more juice out of the machine.

By rerouting the power from the emergency cells to different parts of the knightmare for split-second amounts of time, Lelouch could use the emergency power far more efficiently than it was designed for.

First, a miniscule amount into the interface, with just enough time to put in a small string of commands. Then he'd rerouted power to the respective parts of the machine necessary for movement. In this case, his remaining arm, the landspinners, and the slash harkens. With an extreme amount of concentration and hand-eye coordination, as well as a good amount of luck, Lelouch was able to destroy the unsuspecting knightmares.

Kallen was the first to come out of hiding. "How'd you do that?"

Behind his mask, he ignored the redhead and looked at the wrecked Sutherland. Concentrating, he felt as if something had clicked in his head. To be more exact, it felt as if something was passing through his right eye, towards the wreckage.

One of the dismantled legs of the leader Sutherland rose up and fell with a clang. The movement was would have been mistaken by most as a simple fall, but Lelouch had seen it rise slightly, as if pulled by strings.

Lelouch suddenly felt slightly tired and resisted the tempation to hold his masked temples in his hand. Nonetheless, he smiled. _Interesting, so even broken knightmares work as 'hosts'…_

"What the hell was that? What did you do?" repeated Kallen.

Lelouch couldn't understand if she was talking about the Glasgow or Sutherland's legs. Hopefully just the former. "Nothing much."

"But…" Kallen tried to protest, but she couldn't even find words to describe what had happened. She remembered that she still didn't know if this man was her ally. Squaring her shoulders, she simply said tersely, "Got it. So, now what?"

The figure turned to face her. Kallen got shivers down her spine. She couldn't read this man at all.

_Who is he?_

The other terrorists seemed to be thinking the same thing as they slowly stepped out of hiding. Everyone seemed inexplicably drawn toward this mysterious man.

Lelouch Lamperouge smiled. "Just follow me."

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

><p>"B-1, fire your RPG at the lead Sutherland on your left. N-6, draw the enemy infantry unit into your building. The rest of N-Team needs to form ambush positions on the second floor."<p>

Lelouch heaved a small sigh, which accidently magnified through his mask. Within his blue cover, he glanced to his right. Kallen pretended not to notice, instead inspecting her submachine gun.

Inwardly, Lelouch sighed again. Preferably, he'd have been alone, but he knew he needed a bodyguard. Besides, the terrorists still barely trusted him enough to leave him by himself. Why he chose Kallen was somewhat of a mystery for even himself. Maybe it was because she was his classmate, but it felt natural to trust her more than the other terrorists.

Lelouch turned his thoughts to outside the twenty-story building. It was hard without an accurate map, but Lelouch had managed to memorize the positions of all his 'troops'. Each time an attack was reported successful, he was able to breathe easier for a moment. It didn't help that they didn't have any knightmare frames…

Over time, he also felt a distinct increase in his aegis's power. He even thought his fatigue was slowly disappearing, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that, the better he did, the stronger his powers were getting. Maybe he'd try using _that_ again…

"So, how do you know my name?"

Lelouch Lamperouge was startled from his thoughts. Despite having on a mask on, he donned a false, calm smile. "Why should I tell you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kallen point her gun at him. He tried his best to look calm. "You can point that somewhere else. I'll tell you someday." Lelouch figured he wasn't lying. Well, he might tell with a gun pointed at her head, but…

The crackling of the radio caught his attention. "This is P-4, I have a situation here."

* * *

><p>Clovis pulled at his blond hair. This was ridiculous.<p>

He, _the_ Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, was losing to terrorists?

_If I don't do something soon, I'll become the laughing stock of the nation!_

"Indeed, you will."

The blond prince turned to look at the speaker.

Somehow, a man clothed in red had appeared. By his side were two Britannian Knights. Clovis's eyes widened at once, recognizing one of the Knights.

"Jeremiah? Who is this? Why are you here?"

Anyone who hadn't turned to look at the intruders now did. There was no way _the _Margrave Jeremiah was missing a chance to fight on the frontlines.

And the newcomer took this opportunity to look everyone in the eye. Waving his hand, Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia, commanded, "You, all of you…"

"Become my loyal slaves!"

* * *

><p>"So this is where you pathetic Elevens were hiding."<p>

The innocent civilians simply stared back in horror. The speaker was a portly man riding atop a tank. In front of him was a group of Britannian foot soldiers, all of whom were pointing their submachine guns at the unarmed civilians.

The officer simply smirked. "We've gotten orders from Prince Clovis to finally get rid of all of you annoying scum. Say your final goodbyes."

"I think not."

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice, behind the officer. There stood a masked man, dressed in a blue and gold outfit of some kind.

The officer took out his handgun, "Seems like we've got a jokester among all you Elevens. I'll take personal pleasure in killing you."

The masked man seemed interested by this notion. "You, kill _me_? You think you can take a life so easily?"

The officer snorted. "Of course. I see that you're an idiot, as well as a jokester,"

"Really?" The man started walking towards the man. "But what gives you the _right_ to pull that trigger?"

"I'm a Britannian," the officer answered, as if the answer was obvious, "You're an Eleven, that's what gives me the right."

"Interesting," the man said. Now he climbed up the tank. "And what gives you the idea that I'm an Eleven?"

"That's because it's obvious." Then the officer pulled the trigger.

Inside the figure's blue mask, Lelouch Lamperouge's right eye glittered blue. As if possessed, his body flung itself out of the way of the bullet, anticipating its path. Then the masked man spun towards the officer. His left foot made contact with the officer's skull and snapped his neck.

As the glow in his eye faded, Lelouch Lamperouge felt a delayed surge of adrenaline. Not being physically fit, this experience was a first for him. It felt amazing to move through the air so quickly and cleanly. But then his left foot began to ache. _Maybe using myself as a 'host' wasn't a good idea…_

Anyways, he pulled the pin of a grenade he'd strapped to his outfit. He then threw it into the opening at the top of the tank from which the officer had come out of. Feeling his right eye tingle once again and feeling a loss of control over his own body, Lelouch let his mind relax as he saw his body move without his command.

The Japanese civilians, as well as Kallen, who he'd brought along as backup, can only gawk as the blue masked figure proceeded to bloodlessly kill all the soldiers, hitting most of them in the neck or head.

The tank exploded just as the masked man took down one of the last soldiers. The burning rubble leaves a fearsome red background to the almost-calm aura of the blue masked man.

Inside his mask, Lelouch was sweating profusely. After dispatching the last soldier and regaining control of his body, it was all he could do to stay standing straight. His hands, arms, legs, and feet all ached from being moved around so quickly and landing such hard blows.

The next thing he heard didn't help his fatigue.

The Britannian radio crackled to life. "This is Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of Britannia. I am hereby relegating command of this operation to my newest aide…"

"Hello, I am taking command of the current situation. You can simply call me… Minus."

Lelouch Lamperouge instantly recognized this new speaker. After all, it sounded just like himself...

_Damn you, Lelouch vi Britannia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, that's the 'real' start of this fanfic. Now to clarify things:<strong>

**In case you guys haven't realized yet, Lelouch vi Britannia has gained all the different kinds of geass. However, many fanfics have created geasses that aren't from the anime. Primarily for simplicity's sake, I'll be sticking with the original ones seen in the anime. In this chapter, he used a combination of Mao's mindreading ability and Absolute Obedience.**

* * *

><p><strong>As for Lelouch Lamperouge… (if you haven't realized that they're now two different people, you obviously haven't read the fanfic closely enough, lol) He has a unique ability that I created*:<strong>

**Essentially, there exists a parallel world to the World of C (The Ragnorak Junction). This world is composed of people created to protect the Collective Unconsciousness from Geass and the Ragnorak Junction. This is the 'World of L' mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Note: The World of C is NOT "Hell", despite the World of L being Heaven. More will be explained in due time.**

**However, like how Marianne only has a physical form in the World of C, these 'Angels' only have a physical form in the World of L. Lelouch Lamperouge's power is to connect these Angels to physical objects in the Human World (like with his own body and the remains of the Sutherland). In that way, it's vaguely similar to Marianne's power.**

**Considering it's a 'holy' power, you'll find that it starts out weak and will get stronger the more people put their faith in him.**

**Also: For anybody who thinks that Lelouch's power is unrealistic, even for an anime, think about it; I'm pretty sure there's less realistic CG powers out there (like the Knightmare of Nunnally geasses, where the emperor can directly raise the dead.)**

**Oh, just to clarify: What Lelouch Lamperouge did just now was allow himself to be a "host" for an Angel soul. In that way, he was able to improve his combat ability immeasurably but at the cost of great fatigue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I want to say something that I've already said in my most recent 'Prince of Masks' chap. These past two chaps are pretty much drafts. This whole story is one that I plan to finish at a relatively slow pace. This is because school work ALWAYS takes priority. However, I'll update as often as I can.<strong>


	3. Plus

**Please do read my entire author notes; they'll help explain some things. Sorry they're so long :(**

**So, now the fanfic has officially gotten off the ground. At the moment, I'm finding it much harder yet sorta more enjoyable to write this fic, compared to 'Prince of Masks'. At the moment, I'd like to estimate that I'll be updating 3 Prince of Masks chaps per 2 Angel or Demon chaps, but that's because it's so hard to write Angel or Demon . Honestly, the plot's already changed drastically from what I'd originally planned, and I'm only 3 chaps in o.0**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer Response Time!<strong>

**Digman14****: "…****However, something strikes me as strange. Didn't Lelouch Lamperouge not want to get blood on his hands? I get that he's not getting himself bloodied when killing people, but doesn't killing them mean the same thing?"**

**Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with that part, at first. I ended up justifying it as him saving the innocent civilians. Not getting bloodied is sorta symbolic of his slightly-better intent. Besides, he's going to kill at some point or another. At the moment, I'm limiting him to not killing the weak in cold blood. His entire point in fighting is:**

**a. building a better world for Nunnally.**  
><strong>b. saving the innocent.<strong>

**The key, however, is just that Lelouch Lamperouge is much more forgiving and less manipulative than Lelouch vi Britannia. I mean, Prince Lelouch is pretty much enslaving everybody he comes across right now...**

**Additional thanks to XT3, AnubisGundam0, Atrile, XIIth Antagonist, Jarm957, Umbra8191, KageYami, Hidden94, and Diaconsecond for reviewing.**

**Special Thanks to Zerothahedgehog for pointing out some confusing sentences in my last chap, I hope I changed them to your liking :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Facts: I forgot to mention, but Heimdall (Lelouch Lamperouge's aegis contractor from chap 1) is based off of the Heimdall of Norse mythology. He guarded the gate from Midgard (The Human World) to Asgard ('Heaven'). He is also the one that called forth his compatriots when the evil forces of the world began to move, signaling the start of Ragnorak. He was the father of serfs, peasants, and warriorsnobility alike.**

**Thrall, son of Heimdall, represents serfs (essentially hard-working laborers/servants). He had 12 sons and 9 daughters, all of whom gained ordinary names and were the actual first serfs.**

**Also, I'm using a coordinate system that allows points in a battlefield to have a letter-number designation. Imagine a supersized chess board placed on top of the battlefield. From north to south, the rows are labeled 'paths' A-Z or even maybe Aa-Zz (less common). From west to east, the columns are labeled 1-whatever number. Often, I'll use 1 - ~35-40. This may not make much sense right now, but it may help you understand the two Lelouchs' tactics.**

**Anyways, enjoy:**

" " for dialogue

_Italics _for thought (or stress when just a word or two)

Demon or Angel 3: Plus

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

"You can simply call me… Minus."

Lelouch Lamperouge tightened his blue-gloved hands into fists. He knew that voice.

After all, it sounded just like himself.

_Lelouch vi Britannia!_ It took a great amount of effort for Lelouch Lamperouge to hide his frustration. Everything had been going as planned, until _he'd _decided to show up. Now saving the Elevens was going to be much harder than he'd predicted…

At that time, he noticed, too late, the sound of whirring landspinners. Out of the blue, a Sutherland appeared outside the run-down warehouse.

"Damn it!" Kallen ran forward to grab the blue-masked man. "We need to get out of here!"

To her surprise, the masked man shook off her grasp. Chuckling, he muttered, "Perfect timing."

Lelouch Lamperouge focused on the Sutherland, his right eye tingling.

After a few tense moments, to the surprise of the onlookers, the Sutherland crouched on its knees in a human-like sign of fealty, as if it was alive. "You summoned me, my lord?"

Before Kallen could register what had happened, her masked leader stepped forward, yet again surprising the spectating civilians. "Indeed, and your name is?..."

"Armand, my lord."

Inwardly, Lelouch Lamperouge smiled. To everyone else, it sounded as if the pilot was speaking. However, in reality, it was the _machine_ speaking. "Very well, Armand. Follow me."

The machine rose to comply. Then Lelouch Lamperouge turned to Kallen. "Q-1, Have P-4 come evac the civilians to point F-13." Then he left to meet the Sutherland in private. "Be wary, our _real_ counterattack starts here."

* * *

><p>Britannian Knight James Bern was having a hard time understanding what was happening. One moment, he'd stumbled across his killed companions. The next, his Sutherland had started moving, seemingly of its own will.<p>

Despite his desperate attempts to regain control, or at least to contact HQ, the Sutherland had silently moved to a nearby abandoned warehouse. Through his monitor, Bern saw the blue masked figure from before. Reaching for his gun, Bern prepared to confront the mysterious man. Surely _he _was behind all this, the damn Eleven.

Bern froze. He'd forgotten his gun at base. _Damn it, Knightmare patrolling has made me go soft._

He shook his light brown hair, trying to think of what to do. He was at the mercy of his own knightmare.

Still standing, that very knightmare opened its cockpit. Cautiously, he grabbed the strap that he would normally use to dismount. To his disgust, the strap refused to drop down to the ground. Instead, one of the Sutherland arms reached back under him.

_Not like I have a choice._ Bern jumped down to the hand, which consequently raised him even higher above the ground.

"Your orders, my lord?"

The masked figure finally spoke. However, this time, instead of to the haywire Sutherland, he was speaking to the Knight. "Your own Sutherland refuses to listen to you. What will you do now, Knight of Britannia?"

Biting back curses, Bern retorted, "Do I really have any options?"

The masked man chuckled. "You do. Either you realize that your actions are wrong and repent, or you may go."

Bern didn't even think about the first choice. "I may go? As in you'll just let me go?"

The mysterious man replied calmly, "Of course. I'm just assuming you have done nothing more atrocious than was required of you by your corrupt military. I have no intention of killing you in cold blood, so I'll give you the benefit of doubt." In truth, Lelouch Lamperouge just couldn't handle the thought of killing an unarmed man.

Bern smiled weakly. _How naïve is this man? Just letting me go?_ "I could just shoot you once I'm free."

Lelouch Lamperouge thought for a while. "Then my death, and thus the death of countless civilians, would hang on your conscious."

* * *

><p><strong>West Entrance to Shinjuku<br>****Train Tracks  
><strong>**Evening**

Kallen Kozuki frowned. Who _is_ this man? Doing the impossible again and again, this masked man seemed like he was on a completely different level from everybody else.

The redhead glanced at a nearby building. There, hidden in the shadows, was a Sutherland. How the man had gotten it was still a mystery to Kallen. _I mean, who has the resources to pull a Sutherland out of thin air?_

"Focus, Q-1."

Kallen shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Got it." she muttered. She peeked out from the crates she was hiding behind. In front, a sizable speck in the distance, was a train. Steadily, it came closer and closer…

Suddenly, the train's engine exploded.

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed in relief as he saw the train come to a stop, the engine obliterated. "Nice shooting."<p>

"Thank you, my lord. It was quite simple, considering the capabilities of the host that you have provided my lowly self."

Lelouch frowned. "Why do you speak so formally? It makes me feel like _him_."

The living Sutherland was quick to apologize. "Forgive me, my lord. As I am a Serf, the lowliest of Heimdall's descendants, it is natural for me to address you as such."

Lelouch's frown deepened. "Well, I'd prefer that you to stop that. First of all, don't address me as 'my lord'. Also, don't think so lowly of yourself. You're a comrade, not a slave."

The machine, if it could show emotion, seemed in conflict with itself. Armand's nature demanded him to act as subservient as he did, yet he couldn't disobey an order from his supposed lord.

Sighing, Lelouch Lamperouge decided to give the 'machine' time to think. Turning on his radio, he said, "Q-1, hurry to the trains. You'll be safer in a Sutherland." The second sentence came out automatically. Dimly, he wondered why he cared about the redhead's survival. Probably because it would be an issue, should the potential ally die and thus disappear from Ashford Academy.

Probably...

* * *

><p><strong>G-1 Mobile Command Center<strong>

Lelouch vi Britannia quietly lounged on his newly-gained throne, lost in thought. Having searched through Clovis's mind, he knew that Clovis had no information on Empress Marianne's murder. However, apparently Clovis had reason to believe that Cornelia or Schneizel knew something.

As a side note, he found perusing through a certain overweight general mind quite interesting. At least he now knew who his green-haired benefactor was. He'd already sent Villetta to ensure a future meeting with her.

The outcast prince glanced at the G-1's main monitors. In order to properly face the unknown enemy that had been earlier terrorizing Clovis's men, he'd ordered an orderly retreat to the encirclement, allowing his new army to regroup. Curiously, the terrorist attacks had practically ceased, despite the number of units still withdrawing.

Frowning, Prince Lelouch simultaneously scanned the minds of all his new officers. He needn't worry about their loyalty, but they could always be subconsciously withholding key pieces of information on their enemy…

_There!_

"Officer Gilmore, is it true that we lost connection with our support train?"

The officer, eyes glowing red, answered automatically, "Yes, my lord."

As the outcast prince searched the officer's mind more thoroughly, he considered shooting the officer out of irritation.

Apparently, losing contact with automated supply lines was a frequent occurrence in anti-terrorism operations. Something about the trains not being updated to handle the lack of signal found in the worn-down ghettos…

Whatever the case, the prince knew that the loss of communication coincided with the sudden decrease in hostile attacks. _Damn it! Having unmanned trains run inside enemy territory with factory-grade Sutherlands; what kind of idiot is Clovis?_

Lelouch reached for a microphone by his throne. "All units, excluding those of the encirclement, head to point D-1. Expect enemy hostiles in the form of Sutherlands." Turning off the mic, he ignored the confused questions of his army.

Whipping out his gun at Gilmore, he muttered, "Useless excuse of an officer."

* * *

><p><em>Amazing.<em>

That was the sole thought running through Kallen's mind as she emerged from the train, driving a Sutherland. _What kind of resources does this guy have?_

Suddenly, Kallen remembered something. "Ohgi, where are you?"

After a moment, the former terrorist leader replied, "By the train tracks, like the voice ordered. The problem is, there's a Sutherland guarding the train."

Kallen resisted the urge to laugh as she changed her monitors to thermal vision. Ohgi and half a dozen other terrorists had hidden in the crates behind the train. "Ohgi, that's ME in the Sutherland. You _need_ to check out what's in this train." As she spoke, she waved one of her Sutherland's arms toward Ohgi's hiding spot.

* * *

><p>"So, who exactly are you?"<p>

Lelouch Lamperouge smiled. "I'm your benefactor."

"That's not what I meant. Can't you tell us who you are? At least a name…" Ohgi's voice was serious. He needed an answer.

Lelouch sighed. "If you need a name, I'll give you one. You can call me Plus."

"Plus? As in, like that 'Minus' guy?" asked Tamaki, suspicious as always.

"That's right," noted Ohgi, "You sound a lot like that guy on the radio."

Lelouch sighed once again. "Yes. You can say that we were once very close." _Literally inseparable,_ thought Lelouch with a slight smirk.

"Sooo, how do we know we can trust you?" Tamaki's suspicion rose exponentially.

Lelouch glanced around his Sutherland cockpit as he answered, "That's because, if I meant you harm, you'd all be dead by now…"

Lelouch's eye caught on something in the distance. "Shit."

"What?" Kallen was the first to ask.

Lelouch ran his hands through his hair. "You guys need to move! No time to explain, move to point E-11. NOW!"

_How could I not have seen them? They weren't on the radar…_ Then Lelouch Lamperouge realized why.

The enemy had turned off their IFF codes. Just like Lelouch Lamperouge had done.

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia smiled in satisfaction. He may not have neutralized the threat, but his pilots had reported eliminating a good half of the escaping Sutherlands.<p>

_As I thought, the enemy has access to our IFF codes._ Dimly, Lelouch vi Britannia wondered if it could have been _him_.

_Lelouch... Lamperouge..._

Lelouch then threw away the thought. _That's impossible. Even if his intelligence rivals my own, which I doubt, he doesn't have the power or resources to steal three dozen Sutherlands._

Whatever the case, the enemy was most likely regrouping at that moment.

"R-Team, head east along coordinate path A."  
>"B-Team, path B."<br>"N-Team, path C."  
>"P-Team, path D. We'll close the encirclement and flush out the enemy. Also, all encircling forces are to turn off their IFFs and remain on standby."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fuck.<em> Lelouch Lamperouge was more than slightly desperate. The surprise attack had eliminated half of his forces, and the rest were already beginning to suspect their mysterious leader to be responsible.

To make matters worse, the encircling forces had turned off their IFFs. Now Lelouch had no idea where any of the enemy forces were. For all he knew, the entire encirclement could already be closing in on him.

"Hey Plus, what the hell was that?" Tamaki's complaint was met with more than a few agreeing grumbles.

Lelouch took a deep breath to calm himself. "A miscalculation. Our enemy predicted our moves-"

"A miscalculation, my ass! We lost Yoshida's group, thanks to you!" Again, more accompanying grumbles.

The Britannian student silently groaned before turning on the radio. "Listen!" The line went quiet. "You decided to follow me, so either you quit now or you follow my instructions! My current priority is getting everybody out of this alive, with or without your help."

After some silence, Kallen was the first to respond, "...I'll follow you."

"Kallen?" More than one terrorist wondered at their compatriot's determination.

Even Ohgi was having doubts about their masked leader, but if Naoto's sister was going to, then… "Me too."

After some silence, Inoue followed. "Me, as well."

Minami. "Do we have a choice?"

Tamaki was the last to agree. "God damnit."

Lelouch sighed. At least that was under control. For Now. "Ready, Armand?"

"Always, my lor-Lelouch."

Pulling at his white, sweat-soaked collar, Lelouch picked up the radio. "Here we go:  
>"P-Team, surround point F-13. Evacuate the civilians into the sewers and keep our escape open at all costs."<br>"B-Team, create a 500-meter-long encirclement around F-13. The enemy has turned off their IFF's, so hide in the surrounding buildings and use your factspheres to search manually for hostiles. Do not engage, but keep me posted on enemy formations."  
>"R-Team, N-Team, follow me and Q-1. We'll be using hit-and-run tactics to eliminate the enemy forces B-Team sights. Move out!"<p>

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>G-1 Mobile Command Center<strong>

"Bradley reporti- R-Team here, path A is clear of hostiles."

"Harpe- B-Team here, path B clear."

"Jam- N-Team here, C is free of hostiles."

"Mad- P-Team, D is clear."

Lelouch vi Britannia smirked. It looked like the oh-so-proud Britannian Knights were having trouble operating on basic unit designations.

_No matter._

"All forces north of coordinate path E are to shrink the encirclement to that new border."

Prince Lelouch smiled as the map of the ghettos decreased in size. _This_ was the proper way to carry out an anti-terrorism campaign. Use your overwhelming numbers to clear the borders of the target area, then shrink the encirclement. Slowly, but surely, the terrorists would be trapped.

"My lord! This is unit E-6, we're under attack! Enemy Suther-" The transmission was cut.

Lelouch frowned. "E-6?" Units with the letter E were on the borders of the ghetto, but there was no way that the terrorists had enough firepower to break through. He then recalled that E-6 was a unit on the southern border, opposite his main forces.

_It must be a ploy to draw us in._ Prince Lelouch smirked once again. His enemy was undoubtedly expecting an immediate, rash reaction to the surprise attack. After all, that was how 95% of Britannia's commanders would react.

The issue was, Prince Lelouch couldn't care less if his men died. They were expendable.

"R-Team, proceed on to path E."  
>"B-Team, proceed to path F."<br>"N-Team to path G."  
>"P-Team, path H."<p>

"My lord!" One of the Knights protested, "Are you just going to leave E-6 to those _Elevens_?"

Prince Lelouch sighed. "They will not fall to mere _Elevens_. If they did, that means they weren't worthy of being in this army. Continue with the operation."

* * *

><p><em>Damnit,<em> Lelouch Lamperouge thought. His forces had withdrawn from the southern border, but nobody had been sent after them.

"Plus! This is B-4. Enemy Sutherlands are approaching us from the east along paths E through H!"

Lelouch immediately connected the dots. 'Minus', as he was called, had directed his forces to doing a methodological search of the area. _That_ was why nobody had been sent after them. The fact that the enemy was so close meant the surrounding areas had already been searched and fortified.

_Damn it!_

"P-Team, how is the evac going?"

"U-Uh, we just need another minute."

_A minute's already too long!_ "Armand, move to point F-13." The Sutherland complied, slightly startling its pilot. "All forces, regroup at point F-13! Q-1, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia was quite bored. <em>Has the enemy already given up?<em>

A sudden red dot proved him wrong.

_An enemy IFF code?_ Prince Lelouch frowned. _A decoy? Or maybe an ambush?_ The dot was at H-7, a point with no known significance, other than that most of its buildings had been leveled during the invasion.

"P and N Teams will move to engage the enemy at point H-7. B and R Teams will maintain their distance. Be wary of traps."

* * *

><p>"Are you in position, Q-1?"<p>

"Yes."

Lelouch Lamperouge let out a sigh as he saw a Sutherland pass the building he'd been hiding in. Just a bit longer…

"Alright, we're starting mission number 5 now. Prepare to engage."

"Understood."

After a few moments, Lelouch let out a rare smile. He could hear a faint, yet distinct, rumbling sound.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>For once, Prince Lelouch was stunned. One moment, everything had been going according to plan. The next, the red IFF code had expanded into a red circle of death. From the scrambled cries he heard over the radio, it appeared that the very ground had collapsed from beneath his forces.<p>

_How the hell…?_

"My lord! We're under attack!"

Startled, the prince turned his attention to the other officers in the room. "Which units?"

"R-Team is under attack. We can't be sure, but it appears that they were hiding in the surrounding buildings."

Lelouch looked at the monitor. Surely enough, members of his R and B Teams were being marked 'Lost' one after another.

"Order a retreat! All Teams are to withdraw to the newly re-established encirclement."

"Understood, my lord."

Prince Lelouch glanced to his left. Standing as still as a statue, Jeremiah Gottwald was still awaiting orders. "Jerry, go to the ASEEC's transport. I seem to call they wanted you to test drive something…?"

"Understood, my lord. I'll deploy immediately."

* * *

><p>"We're done."<p>

Oh, how relieved Lelouch Lamperouge was to hear that! "Understood, P-Team. All forces are to now execute mission number 6."

Lelouch Lamperouge patted his Sutherland's controls. "Ready, Armand?"

* * *

><p><em>My losses aren't that bad<em>, realized Lelouch vi Britannia. Sure, he'd lost P and N Teams, but he still had more Sutherlands than the dozen the terrorists were undoubtedly down to.

Lelouch looked out the windows of the G-1, and he realized that the sun had almost set.

_Time to wrap things up._

"All forces are to simultaneously advance. We will tighten the encirclement and eliminate all remaining resistance. R and B Teams are to support Margrave Jeremiah, who is currently deploying in the ASEEC's advanced knightmare frame, the Lancelot. Move out!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Moments later, Lelouch saw his forces move farther into the ghettos. The Lancelot was undoubtedly heading towards the point of ambush, where it would sequentially wipe everything out.

_Finally, time to end this._

* * *

><p><em>Finally, time to end this.<em>

That was what Lelouch Lamperouge was thinking as his Sutherland sat in its hiding spot. As if human, Armand moved its metal arms up and down, preparing for the fight.

Hearing the whirring of landspinners, the rebel leader counted down. _5…4…3…2…1…_

_Zero!_

"Now!"

Armand spun around the rock he was hiding behind, almost forcing Lelouch into the cockpit's walls. It then jumped out of the pit it was hiding in.

Coming face to face with a certain white Knightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now :). I literally wrote this within some 3 hours. Not nearly enough time to make it perfect, but I won't have any editing time tmrw…<strong>

**I considered giving the 'Angels' all Norse names, but I realized a number of them would be hard to pronounce for some. Unless someone can think of a suitable substitute, I'll be switching to Latin names, which is my main foreign language, as well as the root of the widespread Romance Languages. I'll also be using actual gods/goddesses/demons/mythical creatures from various ancient polytheistic religions (primarily Norse).**

**Armand- Latin name meaning 'Of The Army'**


	4. Loss at Shinjuku

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I really wanted to get my ideas for this fanfic straight (and reality got in the way :( ). **

**Also, one of my biggest fears with a fanfic like this is adding too many powers, thus making the story overcomplicated (though it will probably end up complicated anyways, lol).**

**In response to some reviews, I want to make sure everyone knows my intent of my earlier chapters:**

**1. Yeah, Plus & Minus may seem cheesy, but I lack inspiration for other ideas! Feel free to give me suggestions, but until I get a better one, Plus and Minus are the two codenames.**

**2. I **_**know**_** that Lelouch vi Britannia has an overwhelming advantage over Lelouch Lamperouge. If you think about it, the guy with mind control and all those ridiculous geasses is almost always going to start off with more firepower & manpower.**

**No, I do NOT intend to balance this out with more, different Lelouch Lamperouge powers because, as I mentioned earlier, I believe that doing that will degrade the story content.**

**IMPORTANT: This is an "Angels vs. Demons" story. This means that since there are Angels, there will be Demons. As Angels are the core of aegis, so will Demons be the core of geass.**

**Of course, this means geass will change (though the effects of geass will stay pretty similar to the canon). This may not make sense yet, but hopefully it will clear up after a few chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

" " for dialogue

_Italics _for thought (or stress when just a word or _**two**_)

Demon or Angel 4: Loss at Shinjuku

"But you promised me!"

The green-haired woman's earnest voice pierced the otherwise silent land.

And such a strange land it was indeed. Despite the clear presence of light, there was no sun to be seen above. Instead, the world was illuminated by a stiff blanket of blood-red, cloudless sky. Also, the land itself was not truly land as humans know it, but rather, it was composed of a multitude of floating islands, connected by bridges, ascending towards the empty sky.

The combination of all these islands, floating on air, resembled a mountain, and at its peak was a single island, which was bound by no bridges.

It was on that island that a certain green-haired woman stood. And facing her was a masked man.

Or, at least, one would be led to assume it was a man. There was no way to tell, as the figure's features were hidden by a swirl of solid black and eerie red. The man wore a black and red mask that enveloped his entire head, rising to form four bent spikes at the top. Slim yet tall and well-built, the man looked like a corrupted form of the joker found in a deck of cards.

Although the figure's mouth was not visible, it seemed like he was grinning from ear to ear. "But you promised me!" he mocked. His voice sounded innocently high-pitched, but it was also backed by darker, lower undertones. The slight dissonance made his voice unmistakable, so that it left an unforgettable imprint on those who heard it.

Quickly, mocking tone faded, and the figure grew serious. "You know perfectly well what our 'promise' was C.C. Give me a proper human to be my host, and I will lift my curse on you."

C.C. was persistent. "But I did! That human is the perfect vessel for yo-"

"We cannot be sure of that, C.C." The mysterious figure interrupted. "You will have to wait until his geass matures so we can know for sure. After all, every geass bearer has a-"

"Has a limit. I know, Loki." C.C. sighed. "But I'm trying to tell you-"

"That this one has no limit?" Loki, god of chaos, fire, and deception, scoffed, "And I am telling you that that's impossible."

Raising his arm, Loki now commanded, "Be gone, C.C.! If you are correct, you will have your freedom." His invisible grin seemed to return. "Until then, have fun with Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

><p>"You seem to match the description."<p>

Wearily, C.C. opened her eyes. It took a while, but soon her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

The sun was setting.

Then the golden-eyed witch noticed who was next to her. It was a grey-haired woman dressed like a Britannian Knight, and, in C.C.'s eyes, the Knight was bathed in a red glow.

A faint glow that was barely visible even to C.C., who was one of the few humans who could see such phenomena.

_Demons. Geass._

C.C. made a rare smile. Could she really call herself human after such close contact with Demons?

* * *

><p>Normally, Margrave Jeremiah would have been elated to be at the frontlines, leading an attack against those who dared fight against glorious Britannian Empire.<p>

But Jeremiah wasn't exactly his usual self at the moment.

Oh, physically he was fine. He could pilot his new knightmare well enough. If anything, Jeremiah's reflexes felt sharpened, every fiber of his body orientated towards better serving his new lord.

However, there was a small part of his mind which was all but dead.

The ability for independent thought was gone. Instead, it was rewired by a single command:

"Obey Lelouch vi Britannia."

Thus, that was the only thought going through the Britannian Knight's head as Jeremiah drover further into Shinjuku ghetto, backed by two dozen Sutherlands. His knightmare, the ASEEC Special Weapon, the Z-01 Lancelot, was like the white and gold tip of a purple arrow of death.

Normally, Jeremiah would have reveled at the fine-tuned instrument of destruction he had the honor of piloting. But, then again, Jeremiah wasn't exactly his usual self at the moment.

Instead, he kept his eyes peeled, looking for the first sight of his new lord's enemies.

"That's quite a beauty you've got there," remarked one of Jeremiah's Pure-blood comrades, Kewell Soresi.

Jeremiah replied emotionlessly. "Indeed."

"…say, Jerry. Do you know what's up with our new commander? Like why'd that "Minus" guy give _you_ a prototype knightmare?"

Normally, Jeremiah would have made a retort. He disliked the nickname Jerry, and Kewell always managed to aggravate the green-haired Knight. Then again, Jeremiah wasn't exactly "normal" at the moment.

"Minus is an amazing tactician, who understands that every advantage should be used."

"An 'amazing tactician'? How would you know, Jerry?" Kewell scoffed.

Jeremiah didn't reply. A dark, hidden part of his mind knew that it was pointless to argue with a man who hadn't met the New Lord _**face to face**_, even though Jeremiah had no idea what had produced the foreign notion.

Besides, Jeremiah was too focused on what lay in front of him to answer.

In front, perhaps 100 meters away, lay the edge of a large pit. The remains of the earthquake-like terrorist attack earlier, the pit was more than a kilometer in diameter. Moreover, it was incredibly deep. It would probably take three Sutherlands stacked on top of one another to cover the depth of the hole.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's Lancelot noticed a blur of purple motion. A Sutherland had been hiding behind a large rock in the pit. Before Jeremiah could react, the unidentified Sutherland had jumped with human-like dexterity out of the pit, landing right in front of the Lancelot.

Normally, Jeremiah might have been too surprised to react. But, once again, Jeremiah wasn't exactly his usual self at the moment.

* * *

><p>Wearing a clear blue costume, Lelouch Lamperouge gripped his pilot seat for dear life as his Sutherland, seemingly with a will of its own, jumped out of the pit it was hiding in.<p>

Coming face to face with a certain white Knightmare.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known by the new codename Plus, barely had time to think.

_A white knightmare? A prototype weapon?_ This had not been a part of his plan.

_Regardless, a single new weapon could never overcome solid strategy…_ "Armand!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Lelouch's Sutherland charged forward towards the unknown knightmare…

"Now, Kallen!"

* * *

><p>Of the 25-odd Britannian Knights, every single one had aimed all their weaponry at the sudden "surprise attack". Almost simultaneously, the Britannian task force fired. After all, it is an instinctive reaction for every single soldier to eliminate the most apparent threat. Thus, all their focus became pointed towards the single enemy.<p>

They then witnessed something that, according to their knowledge, was impossible. What looked like a normal Sutherland had moved at twice the speed and with three the times the maneuverability that a Sutherland should be _**capable**_ of, in prime conditions. It shouldn't have been even _**possible**_ for a knightmare to move that fast.

Nonetheless, the Sutherland in front of them was doing exactly that; the impossible. It weaved through the shower of bullets with ease.

Unfortunately, they had no time to report or even wonder about this spectacle. This was because, even as the enigmatic enemy charged forward, even more bullets began to fly.

Bullets fired, not by Britannian Knights, but Japanese pilots. As the sole, visible terrorist knightmare weaved its way forward, dodging the shower of Britannian bullets, a matching spray of bullets appeared from the right.

The Britannian Knights that managed to turn soon found the seemingly-solid wall of buildings punctured by bullets.

Within moments, twenty-four Britannian machines lay on the streets, broken to pieces. No Sutherland could have hoped to survive the ambush.

Unfortunately for Lelouch Lamperouge, the enemy was not composed of solely Sutherlands.

* * *

><p>Normally, Jeremiah would have initially been too surprised by the ambush to react. However, as has been stressed numerous times, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was not exactly in a "normal" state.<p>

Not fazed the slightest bit by his defeated comrades, Jeremiah had activated the Lancelot's shields and casually deflected the shower of bullets that mercilessly destroyed his supporting forces.

Without disengaging his shields, Jeremiah strode forth to eliminate the only visible enemy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? There's one left?"<p>

Lelouch Lamperouge watched as the white-and-gold machine charged towards him, emerald light emanating from its arms.

_It has a shield?_ Lelouch bit his lip. He'd intended on having Armand capturing the lead knightmare, but apparently this enemy was not going to go down easily.

Lelouch had little time to think, as the mysterious knightmare was closing in rapidly.

"All forces, surround the unknown knightmare!"

Their morale bolstered by their mostly-successful ambush,the Japanese terrorists eagerly responded to their leader's call. A dozen Sutherlands ran out of hiding, surrounding the white knightmare.

Meanwhile, the knightmare in question had reached Lelouch. The Britannian teenager quickly made his decision. "Armand, grab his arms."

Lelouch's Sutherland complied, but the white robot, unfazed, fired its slash harkens, breaking the terrorist war machine at the shoulders.

Lelouch Lamperouge just smiled as he pulled on the ejection lever.

"FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Jeremiah was not, in any sense of the word, an idiot. A loyal zealot, possibly, but not an idiot. He was fully aware that he was being surrounded by terrorists, even as he attacked the knightmare in front of him.<p>

That's why, the moment his opponent ejected, he spun around and raised both of his shields once again. Without wasting a moment, he charged towards another nearby terrorist.

* * *

><p>"…My lo- Lelouch."<p>

Lelouch Lamperouge felt a jolt as the parachutes for his cockpit ejected. "What is it, Armand?" he muttered.

"…Did you notice anything… _odd_ about the pilot of the white knightmare?"

Lelouch pondered. "Anything odd?" he muttered, "Well he didn't seem fazed by the ambush. Whoever that pilot was, he isn't surprised easily. Why do you ask?"

Armand grew quiet. _I could have sworn that I felt…_

…_It must have been my imagination. _"Nevermind."

"Plus! That white monster's unstoppable! We need hel-"

Lelouch cursed. Now that he was ejected, he couldn't see anything around him. Quickly he tapped the radio that had been duct-taped inside his cockpit. "What's happening? Report!"

Lelouch felt his cockpit bounce a few times as it finally landed on solid ground. At that moment, he heard the now-familiar voice of Tamaki. "Plus! The white knightmare's tearing us apart! What the hell should we do?"

Without hesitation, Lelouch ripped the radio off its place on the cockpit and ejected. Standing up on his seat, he saw that he was now back inside the pit he had created through Q-1's earthquake-like attack. Not far away were the remains of his small army.

Of the dozen Sutherlands, eight were already gone.

Lelouch Lamperouge had played enough chess to know that some matches were unsalvageable. Though, this was his first time being on the receiving end of such "matches". Quickly, he raised his radio to his mouth.

"All units! Retreat to evac point F-13. This includes ALL forces, regardless of current status! Get ready to escape and make sure to lose all pursuit before reaching the rally point."

* * *

><p>Inside her Sutherland, Kallen grit her teeth. No matter the case, the redhead hated admitting defeat.<p>

First among her friends to engage the Lancelot in close combat, she'd thus been the first to be taken out.

As she heard the order for retreat, she slammed the side of her cockpit.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch Lamperouge sighed as he jumped down from his cockpit.<p>

There was no going around it.

He'd lost. He'd literally been beaten by himself.

_Minus simply has too large an army._ If Lelouch planned to eventually beat his alter ego, he would first need to raise a reasonable army.

As Lelouch took a few steps, he almost fell over. His body was still worn out from fighting, not to mention the inertial forces from riding a Sutherland that moved much rapidly than it was designed for. Supporting himself on a nearby rock, Lelouch grew aware of his outfit.

Clear blue didn't exactly blend well with the shadows.

With a sigh, Lelouch let himself be consumed by a faint blue light. After a moment, he was back to wearing his black school uniform. Normally he'd have found something to hide his identity with, but at the moment he was too exhausted.

Unfortunately, he to tired to notice that he was being watched.

From a distant ledge, a certain prince was looking towards Lelouch Lamperouge through binoculars.

"Interesting. So you _are _the source of today's annoyances."

Lelouch vi Britannia then turned to his companions. "Come on then. Do as I have commanded."

* * *

><p>"Jeremiah, fall back."<p>

A slight part of Jeremiah's mind rebelled at the order, but that part was soon brought under control. Although he'd love to chase the now-fleeing rebels, orders were orders.

Especially when they came from his new lord.

* * *

><p>"Someone's coming, Lelouch"<p>

Lelouch Lamperouge sighed. "Thank you, Armand." For a moment, blue light once again enveloped the Angel Contractor's body. Soon, the now-familiar blue costume covered Lelouch's features.

It had taken a wearying amount of effort, but Lelouch had found that Armand could be transferred from host to host. This time the Angel had taken possession of Lelouch's bluetooth earpiece.

Soon, footsteps could be heard outside Lelouch's assigned rendezvous, an old, abandoned warehouse. Within moments, Kallen Kozuki slid in through the front door, handgun raised as a precaution.

The gun was quickly lowered once Kallen realized who she was pointing it at. "Sorry." she muttered.

Plus waved the apology away with one hand. "It's alright. It's good for you to be cautious."

Kallen said nothing in response. This was because a number of footsteps began to come within hearing range. She quickly raised her handgun to point at the door and moved to the side of the building. She carefully watched as the door reopened, and...

Once again, she lowered her gun.

"Yoshida?"

The brown-haired man smiled. "Yeah, it's me." As he spoke, ten of his comrades filed in behind him. "Even though our Sutherlands were destroyed, we somehow managed to escape from those damn Brits."

Then the terrorist turned to Lelouch Lamperouge. "Which reminds me…"

As one, the eleven Eleven terrorists raised their guns toward the Angel Contractor.

Their eyes were all glowing a faint red.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez! This fanfic's really hard to write! I know some (many) parts may seem confusing. Trust me, it'll clear up as time passes. Honestly, I can't wait to get Shinjuku over with...<strong>

**I feel a bit bad because I feel that the first few chaps have been relatively bad quality. I went back to make some basic edits, and I promise (to try) to spend more times on chaps.**

**For those of you who read chapter 3 before I released this chapter, know that I meant Yoshida's, not Yamada's, group had been defeated by Lelouch vi Britannia's IFF-less Sutherlands. This means that it was quite possible that Lelouch vi Britannia captured/geassed Yoshida's group between them losing their Sutherlands and meeting with Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen…**

**Know that I am fully aware that Lelouch vi Britannia is maintaining the advantage. This will change later, but I consider this the most… realistic way to introduce the "Angel vs. Demon" concept. Consider Shinjuku Lelouch Lamperouge's greatest failure, not unlike the canon loss at Saitama Ghetto (x100 xD).**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. For now…**

**Review!**


End file.
